


Guess I'm Doin' Fine

by Everdistant



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also contains rabbits, contains a single swear but im not rating it t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdistant/pseuds/Everdistant
Summary: Chisato's work often keeps her up far past reasonable hours, especially on the weekends. It's something she's gotten used to, so much so that it's become routine.Spending all night running around town with Tae, however, is as far from routine as possible.





	Guess I'm Doin' Fine

It's thirty minutes to midnight, and Chisato still has more work to do.

It's a small thing, of course. Even her schedule isn't quite that ridiculous. At worst, it'll take those thirty minutes. Probably. She walks out of the recording studio, the filming of some make-up commercial behind her, intent on finishing up her work and going home. All she has to do is walk across the street, give her thoughts on her wardrobe for a different commercial. Model a couple of things. They'll film it tomorrow. Oh, and they'd like if she could say the lines, once or twice, so they know if they have to rewrite something. Actually, while she's there, they could get a few glamour shots of her with the product. And -

Chisato takes one step towards the studio, pivots on her heel, and walks the other way, as far away from this block of recording studios, make-up artists, and audio booths as possible. The first step she takes is almost a joke to herself, wouldn't it be nice if she could do that? The second one makes her breath catch in her throat. She glances over her shoulder, already working on her excuse for if someone runs out to grab her. Ah, hello - yes, she was just pacing a bit. She's very much looking forward to the work. Like she was looking forward to the dozen other things she had to do today. Even though half of the people she worked with couldn't remember her name.

She takes a third step, and then breaks into a run, heels dug into her by her, well, heels, purse bouncing against her hip as she moves. There's very little foot traffic this late at night, but a few people steal a glance at her. One woman even looks like she's about to ask if everything's alright, but of course everything is, thank you very much for your concern, ma'am - 

She pauses beneath a poster for a drama that mercifully isn't one of hers, feels bile rising in her stomach. Her well-manicured hand fumbles for the stone of the wall, resting against it as she catches her breath. Somehow her stamina is awful. Perhaps it's the heels. Seeing as her mother bought these for her this morning, it would be an apt metaphor.

Or she doesn't like when her feet hurt. She tries to take another step, winces, and imagines it's that.

And then she hears the sound of a guitar. Close. It's not a song, nothing but a single strum - and when she looks up, Hanazono Tae is standing there, peering down at her. Chisato has no idea where she came from. She may have materialized. She's hardly as dressed up as Chisato is - where Chisato's wearing a nice, semi-casual one piece dress, Tae is wearing a hoodie and jeans. She looks shady, to be honest. She also doesn't know why Tae's wearing a hat when she has a hoodie.

"A wild Hanazono appears. Command?"

... Chisato, as ever, does not understand a word out of her mouth. She takes a great, desperate breath, tries to force herself to stand up straight, but the world feels so heavy around her that she's still panting, still leaning against the wall.

"Hanazono," Chisato says at length, wishing that the other girl's family name didn't have so many sounds in it.

At least when Tae notices her difficulty, all mirth flees from her face. She takes a step closer, crouches down next to her, offers her shoulder. Chisato takes her hand instead, and only long enough to get herself upright again. Once she is, her hand pulls back without so much as a 'thank you,' but Tae doesn't seem to mind.

"Are you alright? You look scared."

Scared - that's ridiculous.

"Not... exactly. Stress, that's all. Please don't worry about it, Hanazono - ah, actually, what are you doing out this late?"

"What are you doing out this late?"

Chisato takes another, more even breath. Tae's tone isn't even chiding. It's genuine curiosity, mixed with a bit of worry. Though she can't recall ever asking Tae to be worried for her sake. She's already checking herself over, hand running through her hair, reaching to brush out her skirt. If she turns around right now, she can still make it to her appointment.

Tae looks at her, and Chisato realizes she's let her question go unanswered too long.

"Just a bit of work. Good evening, Hanazono," Chisato says, turning on her heel. She cuts the conversation off completely, takes a step away from Tae. When you say a thing like that, people don't tend to protest - social contract, and all. Certainly not another girl her age, anyway -

Tae's hand seizes her wrist. She's caught mid-step, stumbles backwards. A car passes by, completely unaware of them, lighting up the night air between them. There are still a few blurs of light in her eyes, even once it turns the corner.

"Are you crying?" Tae asks, and Chisato's free hand immediately reaches into her purse, pulls out a handkerchief, dabs at her eyes.

"Of course not," she says, even as she realizes she is. "I have work to do. Please let go of my wrist, Hanazono."

"Do you want to do the work?"

"It's not a matter of wanting to do it."

The silence passes between them for a moment, and then Tae's grip slackens, enough for Chisato pull her hand free. She slips her handkerchief back into her purse, reaches to adjust her sleeve, checks her watch as she does. Perfect, she can still make it. All she has to do is start walking.

Her feet don't want to move. If she misses work, her mother will be furious - and she has to imagine her father will reduce her allowance - her allowance of money, but also her allowance of free time. Even talk about making sure she has a manager with her to help her meet her deadlines. It's an idea they've floated before.

"Hey, Chisato."

She savors the fact that she at least gets to walk to her work on her own, is treated like that much of an autonomous human being. At the very least, it allows her her thoughts. Having a manager with a clipboard peering over her shoulder would rob her of even that. And she can't imagine having a natural conversation with someone like Maya with a near-stranger hanging around. It'd be another thing to define her by her work, some suited professional in the corner of her vision at all times.

"Chisato!"

Chisato's snapped out of it by the sound of Tae's voice, once more, turns back to her without thinking. Odd that there are blurs in her vision again. She can't remember anymore cars passing by. Actually, when was the last time she heard Tae raise her voice? She can't recall ever hearing it. Her expression is odd, too, in a way that stands out even for Tae. There's this - determined distance, in her eyes.

"What sort of excuse would get you out of it?"

"Kidnapping," Chisato jokes, to make it clear that there isn't a good excuse. Her tone is clipped, too - she wants to make it clear to Tae that she's - bothering, her.

"Okay, I'm kidnapping you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your family will pay a high ransom. Haha. I don't have a car, though, so we'll kind of have to walk. Is that okay? You can take those heels off if you want -"

Tae's rambling, lips quirking like she's trying to achieve some sort of villainous expression. Another car goes by. Chisato's mind scrambles for some last protest -

"My parents will be furious -"

"You can sleep at my place."

...

 

* * *

 

They've been walking for seven, ten minutes now - no words have passed between them since Tae made the offer. Frankly, Tae doesn't seem sure if she's actually accepted it. She keeps glancing, sidelong, at her, like she's scared she might take off if she makes too sudden a movement. Like she's a small bird.

Or, considering Tae, a small rabbit.

Tae looks back at her for what feels like the fiftieth time this minute, quirks her lips, looks up at the sky, then shakes her head. Chisato's given up hope on - "Have you eaten?" - her speaking, at this point.

"Pardon?" Chisato blinks back.

Tae ponders for a second, then points over at Chisato. "Food," she adds, like she's worried Chisato hasn't heard of the concept. Then again, considering Chisato's build, that's almost a reasonable assumption. Not that Tae's in any position to judge on that front.

Chisato rolls the thought over, then shakes her head. "Other than a light snack this evening, no," she admits, not feeling any particular worry over it. She usually eats when she gets home, relaxes for a few hours to let it settle, then sleeps for the next day. It's hard to fit a detour for a meal into her schedule, especially when she'd rather have that time for herself.

Tae, though, looks worried enough to narrow her eyes over at her, takes a step closer - it's more protective than aggressive, but Chisato still finds herself taking a step away to match. Then Tae looks hurt, and Chisato sighs and closes the gap between them once more, until they're walking shoulder to. Head. Tae is much taller than her.

"Let's find something to eat," Tae adds, reassuring. After a second of thought, she takes a step forward, turns her head back towards Chisato. There's a confident expression on her face, like she's had an amazing thought. "I'll pay. So you don't have to use your parents' money. Because I don't want to use your parents money. Or your money, actually. So I'll pay."

It's an incredibly sincere thought that could have been expressed in half the words, but Chisato still finds herself smiling slightly. "I have expensive tastes, you know," she teases back. "And you don't seem much of a breadwinner."

"I'm the charming rogue," Tae agrees. "You're the princess."

That matter settled, Tae approaches the edge of the bridge they're walking across, pulls herself up to sit on the side of it with a little 'hup.' Her guitar's spun around to her front, her hat dropped down on the ground, open side up.

"Hanazono, we aren't about to busk in the middle of the night."

"All the cops are asleep already, though."

Chisato very much doubts that assessment. It's more likely that they don't care about disturbing the peace when they're so far from any residencies. But Tae's already tuning her guitar, giving it an experimental strum - the simple sound fills the night air, and Chisato finds herself relaxing without meaning to.

It's funny. She never used to think much of music. She practiced piano and violin in her youth, of course, and she'd listened to plenty of classical music, but it was simply a thing that existed in her mind. Not a very important thing, at that. But now, between Pastel*Palettes and meeting everyone else - it's come to be associated with relaxation. With her own free time. With who she is when she's allowed to be herself. She's started listening to it more in her own time, has even started finding favorite bands.

Tae's still tuning her guitar, and so Chisato leans further back against the bridge, brushing her hair out, taking in the gentle night breeze drifting up from the river beneath them.

"Oh, country roads~♪" Tae hums. "Take me home - come on, Chisato. You can join in. It's a song you know, right?"

"I would join in, but isn't the point that I'm not going home?"

"Oh, country roads~♪" Tae sings in response, a little louder, fingers dancing along the guitar's strings. "Don't take Chisato home~♪ To a place~♪ She isn't really feeling at the moment~♪"

 

* * *

 

They amass all of ¥1075 in the next half hour, half of which comes from a single old man who's very impressed that Tae manages to fulfill his request for Boys of Summer - it's not a song Chisato's ever heard of, and she's pretty sure 'A PoPiPa sticker on a cadillac' isn't the original lyric, but she's not going to turn down money at this point. Tae is right. Reaching into her own wallet would feel like a failure, psychological if not moral.

Tae's adjusting her guitar again, chatting with a different older man, and Chisato's still leaning back against the bridge, relaxed for what feels like the first time today. Her jaw's unclenched, her hair's brushing against her shoulder whenever the night wind picks up.

And then Tae freezes mid-sentence, shifts her shoulders upwards, peering off into the middle distance. She doesn't move for a second.

"Popo," she murmurs, both to Chisato and to the older man. She nudges the man first, who quickly wanders off, and Chisato can't help but answer back.

"Popipa?"

"That's the meanest thing anyone's ever said about Poppin' Party..." Tae murmurs, defeated. She can see the police officer now, though - there's a flashlight in the distance, a parked car not too far away from it.

"On three... we make a break for it," Tae orders.

"We don't make a break for it," Chisato shoots back. "The worst he'll do is tell us to go home."

"Break for it," Tae repeats, and Chisato concedes the point. The flashlight swings left, the beam of light skirting across the water, and in the instant it moves the other way, brushing against the edge of Chisato's arm, Tae takes her hand in hers. A second later, they bolt, Tae's guitar underneath her arm as she runs for it, Chisato stumbling after her in her heels. The cold midnight air seems to push past them as they run, almost like they're running through something semi-solid. It's not a bad feeling, though. Having it whisk by her skin.

It's only a few moments before Tae swears under her breath though, begins jogging in place, glancing over her shoulder. "Hat," she breathes. Chisato turns her head around as well, and sure enough, the hat is still sitting on the bridge, at the edge of her vision.

"Chisato."

"Why do I have to get it?"

"I'm the rogue. If he tries to take you in, I can ambush him from stealth."

"It's not as if he saw us doing anything."

"Okay, we'll go together."

"You're the one with the guitar that he heard."

"Okay, so you go get it."

Chisato can't decide if Tae is a master of manipulation, or so incredibly bad at it that people wind up manipulating themselves in her stead. Either way, she sighs, pulls her hand out of Tae's grip, takes a few uneasy steps back towards the hat. The cop's in full view now - he's barely any older than either of them, hardly the long arm of the law. She feels as if Tae legitimately could take him in a fight.

It'd explain why he's so startled when Chisato comes into view, anyway. He fumbles for a second, first with the flashlight then with his uniform. "Pa, pardon me, ma'am," he begins, then squints his eyes at her. "How old are you?" He asks instead of whatever he was actually going to ask.

"Twenty-two," Chisato lies easily - she stands up a little straighter. "A friend and I were coming home from a party, but she dropped her hat, so I went to look for it," she explains, and as she does so she leans down to scoop up the hat. She's starting to turn the hat back towards her, hiding the few bills in it from his view.

"Did you happen to pass by someone playing a guitar on this bridge?" He asks, clearly letting the hat thing go. All she has to do is say no and walk back to Tae -

"Fuck the police!" Tae adds helpfully, from a safe distance. Both Chisato and the police officer shoot odd looks at each other, and then into the night. Then back at each other.

And then Chisato really does make a break for it.

 

* * *

 

"Could you have warned me you were going to do that?" Chisato snaps - they're both doubled over outside a convenience store, breathing heavily, Chisato's heels killing her. Tae's got her money filled hat on her head. When she looks up at Chisato, the coins jingle slightly.

"It'd be great if I could have warned me I was going to do that," Tae agrees. "It's what Lay would have wanted, though... she's looking down on us... maybe I was possessed by her spirit..."

"Raise a Suilen are not dead because you aren't a part of them anymore, Hanazono."

Tae seems to shut down at that, like she's taking a moment to process that information. She doesn't move at all - then she pivots on her heel, marches herself towards the convenience store entrance. Chisato has no choice but to follow.

"Food," Tae says, as if what this entire misadventure was about has finally sprung back into her mind. To be honest, Chisato had nearly forgotten as well.

Tae pulls her hat back off of her head, holds it out to Chisato, and Chisato takes a few coins as they split up to find something to eat.

When they meet up outside the convenience store, Tae has plenty of chicken in her hands - most fried, but one piece of skewered chicken for kicks.

Chisato has a fruit smoothie and pre-packaged salad. They stare at each other, and then Tae slowly pushes the skewered chicken towards Chisato, an offer she accepts without complaint.

The chicken's greasy as she bites into it, even though it's grilled, but she has to admit she enjoys it. Especially after not eating all day. It's hearty food, and she's halfway done with it by the time they find a seat a little bit behind the convenience store, trying not to look conspicuous as they commit their second crime of the night: loitering.

(Then again, that incident with the cop probably counted as an entirely separate crime from the busking.)

"You take really small bites, but a lot of them. Like a -"

"Like a rabbit, yes, Hanazono," Chisato agrees as she sits down, turning the skewer over in her hands as she takes another bite. Her smoothie comes next, and it's nothing but processed flavoring, but it still tastes pleasant.

Tae lifts a large piece of fried chicken in her hands, the other two set down on a napkin on her lap. She's apparently not worried about grease stains on her jeans. Chisato's half expecting her to pick it apart with her fingers - instead, she leans forward and bites into it, crumbs of the skin dropping to the ground.

A large bite, huh. Somehow, Tae not eating like a rabbit as well is disappointing, but she can't deny the girl her appetite. The fried chicken does look nice, even if it's not entirely her -

Tae sets the third piece of fried chicken on Chisato's lap, also unconcerned about getting stains on her dress. "You said you hadn't eaten all day," she explains, and then takes another, large bite.

"I - yes, thank you," Chisato admits, setting the fried chicken off to the side for now, brushing off her lap as she opens her salad. It's caesar, and she realizes now that they're overdoing it on the chicken. Then again, she's not sure what else you're supposed to get at a convenience store.

"Do you eat this kind of stuff much?" Tae asks, between bites.

"Rarely. Maya and Hina seem to enjoy it, so every now and again we wind up at one instead of a proper restaurant after practice."

Hina just lives for greasy food, and Maya - it's probably comfortable for her. And more within her budget than actual restaurants, even if she's getting paid much better as an idol than as a techie.

Chisato's never given it much thought, but there is a kind of comfort in cheap, already-made food. She opens the small baggy containing the plastic fork as she considers that thought, unsure if it's the meal or the company that's making her forget all about her worries.

Though when Tae tries to slide another piece of fried chicken over to her, Chisato 'playfully' jabs at the back of her hand with the fork. Tae, fortunately, gets the memo.

"It's good you go along with your friends," Tae hums as she pulls her hand away, places the fried chicken back on her lap. She takes another big, crunchy bite, clearly enjoying the feel of the skin as much as the chicken itself.

"Are you the kind of person who's picky about texture?" Chisato asks, curious. Tae blinks at the random question, but tilts her head.

"I don't like... slimy things."

"Mm?"

"Slimy. Like wet squid. Fried squid is good though. Like in street stalls. Really good. I want squid now."

"They had shiokara, didn't they?"

Tae visibly shivers at that, shaking her head back and forth rapidly, and Chisato giggles in response, a small fist brought up to her mouth. "Didn't you tell me you could eat anything, once?"

"Shiokara isn't anything," Tae pouts. "It's shiokara. Anything means anything. Shiokara means shiokara."

"Anything includes Shiokara."

"I wouldn't do this for just anyone. I did this for Chisato. But anyone includes Chisato. See?"

It's sweet and baffling, and Chisato resolves to eat her salad in silence to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

She doesn't even protest when Tae tries offering her that third piece of chicken again.

 

* * *

 

Given the uneven distribution of food, it isn't long before the meal descends into Tae watching Chisato eat - in the same way she watches her rabbits eat, Chisato imagines. With an appreciative, watchful gaze, making sure she gets every bite, worrying if it seems like she won't.

And Chisato's stuffed by the time she's done, but she can't deny she needed it. She doesn't think she's had a full meal in the past three days, it's all been picking at salads and downing smoothies. That was even her plan for tonight, until Tae started foisting chicken upon her.

"My place isn't far from here," Tae promises, once they're done, and true to her word the walk is only four, five minutes. It leaves Chisato wondering why they didn't eat at her place, but Chisato wouldn't want to inconvenience her mother.

Tae's home is pleasant enough, but of course the first thing she does upon getting there is veer straight towards the rabbit hutch to the side of the house. Chisato's forced to follow. It's not as if she can walk into Tae's house without her.

"Hey, everyone," Tae says fondly as she approaches, and all - twenty, that's right - of the rabbits bound towards the edge of the cage, hopping in place. One of them even backflips. They seem far, far too high-energy for Chisato. Leon's an eager dog at times, but he can only manage it for a few hours a day. He's too big to keep it up for that long.

Tae slips into the hutch, and Chisato follows, closing the door behind them and hanging to the edge of the environment, careful not to step on tails or ears. Tae, for her part, is being mobbed by rabbits, having to raise both hands to give all the pets that are being demanded of her.

"Do you guys know where Micchan is? Oh, there you are. Micchan-" Tae clicks her tongue towards a shyer seeming rabbit, in the back of the pack. After a moment of consideration, it ambles towards her, and Chisato's struck by its looks. It's an off-white rabbit, with patches of brown and black fur around its eyes - and a large, fluffy mane around its face, almost like a little lion. Even Chisato has to admit the small thing is adorable, and Tae lifts it up gingerly.

"Micchan's a lionhead," Tae explains, cuddling it in her arms like a mother with a delicate child. It snuggles into her chest, its fluffy mane frizzing up even more. "They're very friendly, but they're really shy, too... no, 'delicate' would be a better word. They like people, but they're worried about whether people like them."

Chisato takes a step closer, one eye still on the floor. With nineteen curious rabbits still running around, she wants to be very careful about all this. She gets worried when Leon's running around her legs, much less things too small for her to even see out of the corner of her eye. Still, once she's closer to Tae, she glances up at her for permission. Tae nods, and Chisato, very gingerly, reaches out to Micchan.

Micchan shrinks away for a second, ears twitching, and then, nervously, leans its head back out. Two of Chisato's fingers gently brush along the top of its mane, down to its neck, and it hums, content.

"Hehe. She likes you. You held rabbits when we were catching them before, right?"

Chisato nods, at that, a little worried about the offer Tae seems to be making - the poor thing still looks scared - but Tae would know better than her what a rabbit's limits are. Tae shifts the bundle of fluff in her arms, and Chisato cups her own arms together, accepts the rabbit from Tae, easing it back towards her chest.

"There, there," she whispers down at it, knowing she'd feel worse if she didn't say anything. Tae watches on, proud and happy but also clearly searching for any sign of discomfort on either of their parts. The rabbit keeps stealing glances over at Tae, then up at Chisato. For a moment, Chisato's worried it's going to bound out of her arms, wonders if a rabbit's fine jumping down to the ground from this high up - and then it snuggles into her, the same way it had with Tae.

"She *really* likes you," Tae grins. Chisato eases her hand upwards, brushes along its matted mane.

"Why are you introducing me to this one, though? Most of the others seem far less skittish," Chsiato asks, curious. Micchan is a darling, she's willing to admit that much, but she can't escape the feeling that it's odd to give such a jumpy little thing over to someone who's barely handled a rabbit before.

Tae considers it, for a second, then points over at Chisato. "You're the same, right?"

"Are we?"

"You worry about what other people think of you."

Chisato looks down at the rabbit in her arms, puffed up but so easily terrified, and gets what Tae means.

Micchan snuggles up closer, face resting against Chisato's heart, and Chisato idly wonders if she can feel her heartbeat. She plays her fingers against the small rabbit's neck, feels it curl up further in response, content and safe.

"... Chisato?"

"Yes?" Chisato hums back, still taken by the little bundle of fur in her arms. She only looks up when the silence starts to feel awkward -

And there's Tae, arms spread wide, grinning. "Now I'll cuddle you."

"Pass."

Tae's moving anyway, arms wrapping around Chisato's waist - despite her insistence, she's very ginger about the whole thing, not wanting to startle her. Or, to be precise, not wanting to startle Chisato enough to startle Micchan.

No. Actually. The way she her arms curl soft around her waist, the way she nuzzles her head down into Chisato's shoulder. All of that actually is for Chisato's sake, and she isn't sure how to process that.

Not just anyone. For Chisato. Even though Chisato's part of anyone.

She leans back against Tae, content, and Tae reaches up to stroke her hair. She moves with the same care that she gives to her rabbits. Two fingers circling in small, smooth motions that are enough to make Chisato almost drift off.

"You're a good girl, Chisato," Tae grins. From anyone else, it'd be condescending, but Tae means it. There's a warmth to her voice. Funny. Even though Tae's part of anyone, she never feels like anything but Tae.

Even though Chisato is part of anyone, when she's around Tae, she starts to feel like she's finally herself. With that thought, Chisato lets her eyes drift shut - of course she isn't going to sleep. That would be a lot to explain to Tae's poor mother.

But it's fine if she rests for a moment, isn't it? Tae wouldn't begrudge her that. Tae doesn't have any plans for her, after all.

All Tae wants is for her to be Chisato.


End file.
